


Boys' Night

by butterflyslinky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Facials, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Steve is a brat and corrupting Clark. Bucky needs to fix this.





	Boys' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680489) by [PrincessaKyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla). 



The thing people didn’t realize was that Steve Rogers was a certified Brat.

He always had been, ever since he had been a boy in Brooklyn arguing about whether he should be getting into scraps with bigger boys. Bucky had known that then, had always known that behind the stars and stripes was a petulant little Brat needing to be disciplined.

Of course, Bucky liked Steve that way, and Steve knew it. Oh, Steve could play a good boy most of the time, was so eager to please Bucky and Peggy and now Lois and Clark, but there was always that little bit of brattiness in him, always that whiny defiance that occasionally needed to be brought back into check.

And now that there was another, equally righteous and almost as bratty sub in the house…

Well, it tended to turn into a bit of a feedback loop.

That day was particularly aggravating. Peggy and Lois had both been busy with paperwork all day while their boys were taking a much-earned day off. Unfortunately, that had left Steve and Clark both very bored and annoying Bucky, who was trying to get his gear put back in order after the last excursion into France.

“Bucky,” Steve whined as Bucky cleaned his gun. “I’m bored.”

“And I’m busy,” Bucky snapped. “You and Clark can keep yourselves entertained.”

Both of them pouted. “But Bucky,” Clark whined as well. “It’s more fun with you.” He gave Bucky the baby blues that might have softened Lois up but had no effect on him.

“Not now,” Bucky said. “Why don’t you go bother your gals?”

“They told us not to,” Steve said.

“And if we interrupt them, they’ll be really upset,” Clark added.

“And if you don’t stop bothering me, I’m going to be really upset,” Bucky said. “Now either be quiet or go somewhere else.”

Steve sighed and dramatically threw himself on the bed. Clark crawled up next to him. Bucky could hear them whispering, but he didn’t pay them any mind.

That is, until he heard Clark give a soft moan.

Bucky turned just in time to see Clark and Steve break apart from what was clearly a very passionate kiss. Steve already had his hand in Clark’s pants, and only gave Bucky a smirk at the glare they received.

“You said to entertain ourselves,” Steve said, not even stopping.

Bucky put his equipment down at once and stood up. He stalked over to the bed and glared. “Right. Both of you, get up.”

Steve pouted, though Clark had the decency to look guilty as they got off the bed. Bucky went into full Sergeant mode, glaring at them.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Clark jumped to obey at once, tossing his glasses aside and getting his soft journalist’s sweat over his head. Steve just gave him a petulant look.

“I said strip, Rogers,” Bucky growled.

“Oh, are you going to discipline us, Sarge?” Steve’s eyes were glinting. “Make us do a few pushups? Run some laps?”

Clark was starting to look a bit scared. Bucky glared at Steve for another minute before he looked to Clark. “He brought you into this, didn’t he, Clark?”

Clark nodded, blue eyes wide.

“You meant to be good for me, didn’t you?” Bucky’s voice was low, almost hypnotic. Clark nodded again. “And look at you, so quick to obey…well, good boys get rewarded.” Bucky smiled and went over, kissing Clark soft and almost sweet. “Sit up on the bed for me.”

Clark scrambled to obey. Bucky took a moment to position him the way he wanted before he turned back to Steve. Steve still looked defiant, a smirk playing around his mouth. Buck marched to him and grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt, hauling him over to the bed. He shoved Steve down, bent over, his mouth next to Clark’s cock, which was already growing hard. Steve put up a brief struggle before Bucky made him still with a hand on his back.

“Bad boys, on the other hand, get punished,” he growled. He shoved Steve’s shirt up and off, and then removed his pants, avoiding the half-hearted kicks Steve sent his way. Steve only stilled again when he heard Bucky’s belt being removed. “So here’s how it’s going to go, Rogers. You’re going to take this belting, and you’re going to keep quiet while you do.”

“How will you make me?” Steve quipped.

A blow landed on his ass, hard all at once. “You’re going to suck Clark off,” Bucky said. “And I’ll stop the beating when he cums. Understood?”

Steve nodded, breath suddenly short. Clark looked up, pupils already blown as Steve lowered his head and took his cock in his mouth.

Bucky smiled and laid down the next hit. Steve squeaked, but kept to his task. Another hit and Steve moaned, causing Clark to moan as well, fisting his hand in Steve’s hair.

By the tenth hit, both of the men on the bed were panting. Steve was whimpering a bit, though the serum meant he wasn’t hurting, not really. Clark was rocking up into Steve’s mouth, determined to end this quickly, though Steve’s technique was a bit sloppy due to the hits Bucky kept raining down on him.

After the fifteenth blow, Bucky paused. “Check-in,” he said. “How are you both doing?”

Clark could only moan and nod in response. Steve pulled back a moment. “Fine,” he gasped. “Keep going, please!”

Bucky smirked and delivered the next hit.

It took almost thirty hits before Clark came, hard in Steve’s mouth. Steve tried to swallow around the gasps and whimpers coming from his mouth, but still ended up with cum on his chin. Bucky dropped the belt at once. “Okay?”

Steve took a moment to catch his breath. “Fuck me,” he gasped. “Bucky, please.”

Bucky had the lube in hand at once, working his fingers into Steve. Steve moaned, laying his head down on Clark’s leg. Clark petted Steve’s hair soothingly, watching Bucky get him ready. By the time Bucky slid into Steve, Clark was hard again, Kryptonian genetics letting him rebound quickly.

Steve’s eyes were closed, but he did manage to raise a hand and stroke Clark at the same fast rhythm Bucky was fucking him. Steve was hard, grinding against the bed, but he didn’t dare ask if Bucky would touch him. Not yet.

“Look at you,” Bucky growled, leaning over to speak directly in Steve’s ear. “Your ass is so red, Steve…bet it hurts a little even now, huh?”

Steve whined response.

“And with his cum on you…think we could get him dirtier, Clark? Want to see it all over him?”

Clark moaned, eyes closing.

“Make him cum again, Steve,” Bucky ordered. “Make him cum on your face, and maybe I’ll let you cum as well.”

Steve whimpered and redoubled his effort. Clark thrust into Steve’s hand, wanting. He managed to force his eyes open to look at them, at Bucky fucking Steve at a brutal pace, at Steve’s blue eyes and red mouth, and that did it. Clark came, hard, onto Steve, and Bucky groaned.

“That’s it,” Bucky said. He shifted so he could reach down and stroke Steve’s neglected cock. It didn’t take more than a few touches before Steve came, screaming in pleasure. Bucky shuddered and pulled out, cumming across Steve’s lower back as ass.

They all stayed still for a moment before Bucky stepped back. “Should get a picture of you like this, Stevie,” he said.

Steve whimpered a bit. Clark reached down and pulled him fully onto the bed, shifting so they could lie down.

Bucky smiled indulgently and laid his hand on Steve’s forehead. “Okay?” he asked softly.

Steve nodded. “Just…need to rest a bit.”

Bucky glanced at Clark. “You okay?”

Clark nodded. “That was amazin’,” he said.

“Good.” Bucky left and returned a moment later with a cloth. He cleaned Steve up gently before he got out of his uniform and slipped into the bed on Steve’s other side.

Steve curled up between Bucky and Clark, feeling safe and warm. “Love you,” he murmured. “Both of you.”

Clark kissed Steve’s forehead. “Love you,” he muttered.

Bucky wrapped himself around Steve’s back. “Love you.”


End file.
